Death of a Dream
by Vertris
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please feel free to review. "Chris was thinking of death tomorrow but what if he was just killed by a criminal He also meets Alexandria a girl who got killed too. Together they share a dream." I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Minecraft Nightmare

**Hey Guys! Vertris here so this is my first fanfic i don't care if you even give a sh*t!  
Feel free to review and thank you yoshiboshi123 for sending me OCs  
pls just sit back relax and enjoy my story. :)**

* * *

**Chris' POV  
**"After all those traumatic experiences that I can't forget there's only one way to stop it. But i have to do it tomorrow."  
So i took the remote sat on the couch and watch the news.  
What i saw on the news was a jail near our village and a guy was running away.  
"Hmmm seems a Psycho is on loose. I don't care i'm gonna die anyways."  
So i turned off the TV and got to my bed and slept.

* * *

**Psycho's POV  
**"I need a house to hide from those cops"  
"A house with someone inside? Perfect..."  
So I got inside the house it was pretty small and saw a guy sleeping on the bed.  
"Time to kill this little B*tch"  
So I killed him and threw his body over by the dumpster.  
"All I need is to Hide"

* * *

**[So Chris is now stuck in his dream]**

* * *

**Chris' POV**  
I woke up to see my self in the grass sitting but not normal grass and everything was blocky.  
"Where am i? Why is everything Blocky?!"  
I tried closing and opening my eyes thinking this was a dream but nothing happened.  
"Guess i was killed by that Psycho"  
Suddenly at the corner of my sight i saw something moe.  
"What was that? Better go check it out"  
What i saw was a Blocky Girl  
I asked Her "Who are you and where am i?"  
She answered "I'm Alexandria and you're in the Minecraft Overworld."  
I asked "Are you part of this world?"  
She answered "No, I was human and i was sleeping but i think i got killed and i am stuck here"  
I said "Oh um my name is Chris"  
She said "Nice to meet you"

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**  
I kept thinking "He got stuck here too?"  
Then suddenly the clouds are getting darker

**[The darkness isn't like Nighttime or anything it's like the darkness of Evil]**

"Minecraft isn't supposed to be like this!"  
Suddenly Lightning striked the ground and a pillar was going up.  
"WHAT'S THAT?!"  
It was Herobrine's Pillar and then something happened,  
I heard a deep and dark voice saying "Herobrine has been awakened"  
Then Herobrine appeared.  
I shouted to Chris "IT'S HEROBRINE! RUNNNN!  
We were both running so fast and looking at our backs to see if Herobrine was chasing us,  
He was, So we ran faster and fatser until we fell of a deep Ravine.  
It was so deep i got dizzy and passed out.

I kept thinking

**This is the End of me.**

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short because i ran out of Ideas and stuff.  
Pls feel free to give this a review.  
Thank you.**

**PeAcE OuT**


	2. We meet Steve

**Hey guys! Vertris here! so now i'm gonna post this chapter.  
****I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

Everything was all black and blurry but it continued to get clear then i realized I was alive.  
"I'm Alive?!, IT'S A MIRACLE!" I shouted.  
Then I thought where's Chris?  
Unexpectedly he came back with some torches and some wood.  
"Oh thank goodness you're alive" He said.  
"Wait where did you get those stuff?" I asked.  
"Oh! I found a way out!"  
"Alright let's go"  
It was a long staircase that someone built but i don't know if it was Chris since he doesn't know much about Minecraft.  
"Did you built this stuff?" I asked.  
He said "Well i met a guy named Steve he said he was mining so he needed a staircase up to his home"  
"So he also gave you these torches?" I asked  
"Well yeah, but i don't know how to use them" He answered.  
I kept thinking is there anymore people around here other than Harmful Monsters?

* * *

**Chris' POV**

We needed to find Steve he said this was the way to his house  
so we followed the pattern and we saw a really big mansion with a guy inside.  
Then i said "That must be Steve!"  
And we saw another human-like creature but it's skin was kind of damaged.  
I thought it was another guy who needed help so I ran to him.  
"Do you need any help?" I asked  
"Umm sir?"  
Then Alexandria was running to me shouting "THAT'S NOT A HUMAN THAT'S A ZOMBIE!"  
So when she reached us she immediately kicked the zombie's face.  
"Woah!Nice how'd you do that?" I asked  
"Well i'll tell you next time"  
We reached his house but stopped when we heard another deep and dark voice saying "There is no escape, fools. You entered this realm and you are never leaving it, alive or dead"  
We were scared by this so we ran to his house and shut the door.

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

We were really scared so we just sat at the Couch-like Minecart._  
_

**[This is how I make seatable couches in Minecraft]**

When we saw Steve I screamed really loud thinking he was Herobrine.  
He almost dropped his apple that he was eating,  
But stopped when i realized it was only Steve.  
"Oh God you scared me"  
"You almost broke the glass!" Steve said  
I apologized.  
"So what brings you two here?" Steve asked  
"Well we didn't want to stay in that ravine and Chris knew where you lived so we just stayed here because we were scared of someone"  
"Who?" Steve asked.  
"Herobrine" I answered  
"Did you say Herobrine?" Steve asked nervously  
"Yes" I answered  
He started to lose his mind, he broke the torches, Glass, and even his chests.  
"Umm Steve what's happening to you?" Chris asked  
"Well i managed to defeat him a long time ago and i out him in a pillar so he won't get out" Steve answered  
"Why did you put him to a pillar?" Chris asked  
"He was my Friend who turned evil because of the Griefers, Trollers, Raiders.  
So he wanted revenge, but his power became more darker and threatened to kill almost everybody, The innocent people, The Good people, Even me.  
So i defeated him for the sake of the other players."  
"So this is multiplayer?!" I asked  
"Yes." He answered  
"You are the only ones who can stop him so you better be prepared."

* * *

**So now we meet Steve :D  
Also I need OCs for the multiplayer people.  
Here is the template:**

Username:  
Age:  
Skin:(or you can pm me the link of your skin)

**That's all :D**

**PeAcE OuT**


End file.
